cirquestiafandomcom-20200213-history
RSD
RSD (Treasure Hunter Group) RSD is a humble, five person adventuring group consisting of the five primary player characters—'Miko', Magnus Tallonius, Swift, Ally Mighty, and Hanx. The group of RSD are all on a quest to find fame, to amass fortune, and to find treasures for their own individual reasons. They are also hoping to right the wrongs caused in the wake of the Dawn Age, and the advent of mass treasure hunter guilds. __TOC__ Members * Miko * * Magnus Tallonius * * Swift * Ally Mighty * * Hanx * *Founding Member Formation The founding 4 members all ventured separately and for their own individual reasons, to Soldoron in hopes of being admitted to the International Hunter's Quest. They were all denied admittance to the prestigious group because of their lack of experience. However upon hearing rumors of a mysterious man claiming to have a map detailing the location of the Lost Keep of Roghan and Zelligar '''(Quasqueton), ' the group all separately made their way to the small town of '''Daggerford '''where they first met at the '''Purple Lily Tavern'. In order to purchase the map quickly and prevent it from falling into the hands of a Hunters Quest captain by the name of Steve, the team pooled their money together in exchange for splitting the untold treasures that lay in store. The Tomb of the White Rose Shortly after meeting each other in Daggerford 'the group was approached by the town blacksmith, Johnathan, to help save his daughter ('Rose) who had been captured in a cart ambush by a group of goblins. Upon tracking the goblins the group discovered that their hideout was actually the Ancient Tomb of the Order of the White Rose. '''Upon slaying the goblins and rescuing Rose, '''Hanx '''was able to solve the puzzle opening a secret tomb where the party was attacked by a ghostly undead knight. After fierce combat with the party, the knight was slain by '''Miko. The knight appeared to be a fallen member of the White Rose confused and mistaking the party for servants of Kas or Vecna. During this time Hanx called out a prayer to the god Cyric to seemingly no answer. The group then uncovered several potions including a modified potion of clairvoyance, as well as a mysterious cursed sword which they left in the now resealed tomb. The Road to Hill Home (In search of "Q") The party, after having saved Rose, heads off in search of the legendary keep, Quasqueton. Privately Hanx encounters a man by the name of Ser Rickard Lyesmith, 'who offers him a magical map cryptically saying, "We men of the road must stick together. Perhaps one day I'll be in trouble and you'll be nearby to help." before vanishing as mysteriously and suddenly as he appeared. Along the road they encounter bandits harassing a young couple and quickly step in to intervene. Hanx used his cutting words to insult them, and Miko wild shaped into a bear, biting a bandit's head off. Before they're arrival at Hill Home, the party hears several rumors about the horrifying "'Red Riders" a group of spectral wraiths said to be riding the northern country side stealing away young men and slaughtering small villages. Upon arrival the party learns of the local baron Warren Stillbrow, a savage fighter who has the whole town in fear, as he searches for his wife Talia. '''The Party also hears rumors, that their may be evidence of abuse between the Baron and his wife. Pressing on, the party gathers more info from the local bartender (at the Grassy Knoll) '''Farand, who in return asks that they check up on his friend who has been acting strangely, the local druid, Berengier. Berengier motivated to find rare and magical items, eagerly inserts himself in the quest to discover and search Quasqueton, teleporting the party right outside the cavernous entrance to the great keep. Quasqueton The group along with Berengier, arrive at the entrance to the Quasqueton, the rumored base of renowned adventures Roghan and Zelligar. '''They are able to access the entrance to the keep through the use of Hanx's magical map. The party then proceed to explore and clear the dangerous and trap laden facilities. While exploring and clearing Zelligar's menagerie, the group encountered and slew a basilisk, but not before it bit '''Ally Mighty, cursing her and turning her to stone. During this time the group also befriended a bird they named Batman, '''and collected several magical items and weapons. Regrouping in Zelligar's laboratory, due to the petrification of Ally Mighty, the group decides to use Berengier's already depleted teleportation powder to send Ally's petrified body to the druid's hut in order to keep her safe. The group continues their exploration of '''Quasqueton, slaying a phase spider and gathering more magic items and treasure in the process. The group then encounters a hobgoblin soldier by the name of Ron, '''as well as a young halfling ranger named '''Swift. Through Ron, the group is made aware of a large hob goblin force actually living in Quasaqueton and are introduced to Wyon, the captain of the hobgoblin company. Wyon claims that he and his group of hobgoblins have been hired by Zelligar himself to clear out the facility 3 months ago, but have been making slow progress. The group decides to help Wyon '''and '''Ron clear out the north side of the facility, where they encounter a large Owl bear and it's two younglings (both adult size). The group makes short work of the Owl bear's, but during the end of the encounter Miko uses her druid skills to calm and befriend one of the younger owl bears, when it is brutally slain by Wyon. Miko '''enraged, attacks '''Wyon in her wild shape form as a bear. Wyon '''immediately turns on the party, ordering his men to attack and claiming that they'll be less people to share the gold with after this is all over. '''Ron, having already formed a friendship with the party, hesitates following Wyon's orders, leading to Wyon coldly calling him "useless" and ordering his death as well. After a large battle the group is able to defeat Wyon and a majority of his soldiers, causing the rest of the surviving hobgoblins to flee. Now having cleared this part of the facility, Hanx discovers a magical doorway teleporting him and the group to a secret room with a lava pit. A stone statue informs Hanx that this is a test of friendship and that to survive he must get his friends to trust him by jumping into the Lava. It state's if Hanx '''jumps into the lava first he will die, but if the rest of the party jump in based on '''Hanx's word and then he jumps in last, everyone will be safe and they will be rewarded. Reluctantly the party obliges, and in doing so discover Roghan and Zelligar's '''treasure room and magic pits. They are surprised when '''Zelligar '''himself appears, revealing he was '''Darion the man who sold them the map in the first place.' '''He also reveals that along with hiring '''Wyon' and his gang, he has been searching for adventurers far and wide capable of clearing the facility, and unlocking the "test of friendship" enchantment on their treasure room. He did this all for the purposes of returning the bodies of Roghan and himself to rest here, as he and Roghan were slain by barbarian hordes and he is actually an undead revenant animated through the use of his vast arcane knowledge and wizard powers. The group is then interrupted by Roghan's personal pet, a King Manticore who begins attacking Berengier and the party. During the fight Berengier is critically injured by the manticore, and seems to draw a strange necrotic power from a spell book he's been carrying. He casts a devastating Vampiric Drain spell on the manticore, as well as began showing signs of powerful dark magic and cruelty uncharacteristic of him. After the fight, having safely returned his and Roghan's bodies to their final resting place, Zelligar begins to fade from the material plane, but before leaving gives the group The Stone of Life, claiming it was they're most valuable and powerful treasure. Immediately after seeing the stone Berengier is racked with a madness, eventually revealing he has been unwittingly used as a vessel and conduit by the Dark lord Vecna. A very weak physical manifestation of Vecna '''then appears and quickly overpowers the party (due to them being exhausted from the fight with the manticore) and manages to touch the stone of life restoring him immensely. In a ditch effort to save everyone, Berengier instructs everyone to stand next to each other, as he explains he only has enough teleportation powder for a 10ft radius and one time use. '''Swift, ignoring his instructions, attempts to use one of the many magic pits in the chamber to attack Vecna. Vecna then attempted to cast "power word kill" on Magnus Tallonius, and in a truly desperate effort to save the party he used the last of his teleportation powder to send himself and Vecna to his hut. Leading them both away from the party and saving Magnus's life. Quasqueton (Aftermath) Following the events in Quasqueton the group returns to Berengier's hut to find it completely destroyed, as well as Berengier himself dead on the forest floor, having battled Vecna. '''However Berengier was able to hold onto '''The Stone of Life, '''as discovered by '''Miko when she found it clutched tightly in his fist. The group also discovered Ally Mighty, who had been unharmed in the battle, because she was still cursed to be a stone statue. Using The Stone of Life, the party managed to undo the Basilisk's curse and restore Ally. '''They then buried Berengier in the forest, vowing to not let his sacrifice be in vain. Trouble in Hill Home Upon arrival back in Hill Home the party discusses next steps, wanting to return '''The Stone of Life to the elven Stillcrest jungle tribes '''where it originally belonged to. The stone was also the very artifact '''Miko was tasked with retrieving by her people and tribe, making her in particular very keen on returning to the jungle. Wanting to relax a bit after the tragic death or Berengier, the party decides on purchasing deluxe spa packages at the local chain of Sven's Bathouses. (With the exception of Magnus who opted for the public baths, rather than the deluxe.) During their baths, both parties are attacked when the mud spa's are magically animated creating mud golems. The golems were created by Steve in an attempt to distract the group while he tried to steal The Stone of Life, but ultimately failed due to the Deluxe enchantment on their lockers.' ' The party at this time also begins investigating the disappearance of Talia Stillbrow the baron's wife. The investigation leads to the discovery of Yasin, '''Berengier's on and off again girlfriend. They uncover that '''Talia '''had an affair years ago with a man named '''Cedric, '''who was then accidentally killed by '''Warren '''in a fit of rage. Since then '''Yasin '''claims that the baron and his wife's relationship has been one patterned of abuse and neglect. They also discover '''Yasin was sheltering Talia recently, but also that Talia had come into the possession of a powerful dagger and attacked Yasin leaving her current whereabouts unknown. It is also revealed that the reason Yasin and Berengier fought all the time was because she disagreed with he and the Baron's efforts to increase their collection of dark artifacts, like the dagger. Sometime later, Steve arrived in the area with two Hunters from the Hunter's Quest and an explosion is heard coming from the Baron's fortress camp. The party rushed to the explosion to find Talia who, through the use of the dagger, has become a powerful hex-blade warlock. Wielding an unknown demonic power from another plane, she nearly destroys the camp in an effort to get to Warren. '''Despite her efforts she can't go through with killing '''Warren, and stops her blade moments before a killing blow lands. She is then violently and forcibly teleported away in a ring of hell-flame. The party surmises this is because she did not honor her end of a demonic pact. After all the chaos, the group is tricked by Steve pretending to be an injured Ron and lured into an alley where he attempts to steal The Stone of Life via force. When he loses combat against the party he uses a gate stone, to summon a group of Red Riders, much to the surprise of the party. Category:Adventuring Groups